


If Supergirl Should Suffer

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl winced after one villain knocked her down and ran.





	If Supergirl Should Suffer

I never created DC AU characters.

Supergirl winced after one villain knocked her down and ran. She saw worry in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he tried to comfort her and was willing to suffer with her.

THE END


End file.
